Wings of the Miraculous
by lunarwing666
Summary: Hawk Moth is running out of victims in Paris. But a new school a few miles outside the city limits had been brought to his attention, somewhere his akumatized butterflies can reach. Ladybug and Cat Noir can't, though, so Marinette and Adrien give their miraculouses to two students at the school. Now what?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="Apple-tab-span" style="white-space: pre;"A/N This isn't my first fanfiction, but it's my first time posting a story. So I'm really nervous. I hope you like it! By the way, Marinette and Adrien had a reveal, but nobody else knows. Let's get to the story! /span/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Moon?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moon whipped around. "Um… that's me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm Marinette. I need to talk to you. Somewhere private." The speaker was a girl just older than her. "Come on."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So?" Moon asked shyly once they reached the top of the mountain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… I have a secret, and soon it will be your secret," Marinette answered. "This is Tikki. She's my kwami." She opened a bag around her shoulder, and a tiny red and black thing flew out. "Tikki and these earrings work together to turn me into Ladybug. Here, let me show you." She stood up. "Tikki, spots on!" There was a flash of pink light, and where Marinette had been, there was a girl in a red suit with black spots. "This is Ladybug. I used to defend Paris, with my partner Cat Noir, but we've heard rumors that Hawk Moth, the villain, is coming here next. Cat Noir and I… we can't leave Paris. I'm still in school, and so is Cat Noir. His identity… is my supercrush, Adrien Agreste. So Master Fu sent Adrien and I here to train a new Ladybug and a new Cat Noir."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So… you want me to be Ladybug?" Moon asked, wide-eyed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. Spots off," Ladybug said, and after another pink flash, Marinette was back. "I think I'll let Tikki explain. Here, you'll need these," she added, and handed her the earrings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moon went to put them on, then stopped. "I-" she stuttered, fingering the earring in her right ear. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Marinette tilted her head. "You don't want to take it off."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moon shook her head gently, her long, dark braid swishing against her back. "Not really. It came from someone very special to me." /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Qibli./spanspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She smiled at the thought of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um… here," said Marinette. She pulled a necklace chain out of her bag. "I saw the earring, and how you always wore it, and I thought you'd want this." She took a clasp out of the bag, attached it to the earring, and clipped it onto the necklace. "Here. Now you can still have it, and you can also have the miraculous. That's what those are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." She could still carry around her closest friend. She clipped on the miraculous./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Try transforming," said Marinette after she and Tikki explained everything to Moon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All you have to say is Tikki, spots on!" Tikki chirped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tikki, spots on?" Moon asked hesitantly, then gasped as she found herself in the Ladybug suit. However, it faded into black gloves and her feet faded, too. Her braid fell over her shoulder, and a red ribbon was laced through the strands. Her spots, on her suit, yoyo and mask, had a lot of thin silver linings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"that /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"is weird," Marinette commented. She smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss being Ladybug. To turn back into Moon, all you have to say is spots off. Tikki… Tikki's a great friend. You'll like her."/span/p 


End file.
